1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is wind deflectors for vehicles and more particularly wind deflectors adapted for use with snow ski racks affixed to vehicles.
2. Background of the Invention
Snow skiing has become a popular pastime and one that typically requires the participant to travel by automobile or vehicle from his residence to the ski facility. Due to their configuration, snow skis are difficult to easily carry within the vehicle and as a result, ski racks have been designed to carry the snow skis atop a vehicle roof, or along the side or a rear surface thereof. In many instances, the ski rack may be affixed to the vehicle at the beginning of the ski season for use during the entire ski season. There may be many instances in which the vehicle is used for transportation, without carrying snow skis in the rack. The ski racks are typically not aerodynamically shaped. The racks create wind noise and increase the wind resistance of the vehicle, thereby decreasing fuel economy.
One of the more popular types of ski racks is a scissor-type rack wherein two jaw or scissor members are hinged at one end thereof. The skis are disposed adjacent the top surface of one of such members and the other member closed down upon the skis to provide a clamping action. Generally, two of the racks are employed for holding the front and rear ends of the skis. The scissors ski racks are susceptible to the problems of causing wind noise and decreased fuel economy.
While applicants are not aware of any structure directed to specifically solving the problems of wind, noise and decreased fuel economy caused by the scissor-type ski racks, several references are known which relate generally to this subject matter. German Pat. No. 2,612,954 discloses a simple wind foil adapted to be fixed to the leading edge of a luggage carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,176 discloses a partial enclosed ski carrier which includes a streamlined forward end. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,735 discloses a fully enclosed ski carrier which includes a front end that, according to the specification, is preferably aerodynamically contoured. U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,835 discloses a selectively deployable forward pointing conical shell for streamlining a motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,309 discloses a wind deflector for vehicles having large front surfaces such as cab-over engine vehicles and busses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,754 discloses an illuminated aerodynamic enclosure for the front end of a truck or trailer.
None of the prior art known to applicants discloses a wind deflector particularly adapted for scissor-type ski racks.